Multiple resident dwellers, such as hotel and motel guests, actually occupy a rented room /nly a small percentage of the day. During the time that the room is unoccupied, lights in the bathroom, closet, and bedroom are frequently left on. Furthermore, many hotel and motel rooms are now equipped, for the convenience of the guest, with individual air conditioning units. A guest sets the preferred temperature on a thermostat in the room. Very rarely will a guest turn off the air conditioner or turn up the temperature of the air conditioner when leaving the room. Consequently, energy is wasted on illuminating and maintaining a comfortable temperature in an unoccupied room.